


Knees

by absolutelytenjima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelytenjima/pseuds/absolutelytenjima
Summary: Oikawa Tooru suffers a knee and ankle injury at the end of the game and Iwaizumi Hajime is whipped.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Knees

Tooru felt the satisfying slap of the ball against his hand as he spiked it over the net, landing with a soft thud on the gym floor. Sweat dripped from his chin and dampened his jersey, especially around the areas where people tended to sweat the most. His eyes were wide open, tracking the progress of the ball as it slammed onto the court of the other team’s side. 

His teammate’s cheers were drowned out by his own, hands balling into fists. Tooru was slightly nervous at the way his long fingers slid against his sweaty palms, nails not even finding enough traction to dig into the pale skin.

Brown eyes found emerald ones, exchanging a delighted grin. Iwaizumi was right behind him, like always. So was the rest of the team, he mused, locking gazes with each of them in turn.

They had this in the bag.

21 ー 19, Aoba Johsai.

Despite their good graces, the team captain couldn't deny the twinge of discomfort that was stiffening his knee and making everything difficult. Whatever. He’d had similar experiences in the past and always ended up just fine; and besides, they only needed four more points to win! 

Tooru’s palms hit the ball lightly, setting it up and watching his best friend spike it with a confident movement.

22 ー 19, Aoba Johsai. 

His sharp expression followed the ball as his kōhai, Kindaichi Yuutarou, served it. It flew nicely over the net and the enemy team retrieved it, sending it back. His legs tensed with anticipation and he darted forward, extending his arms. Tooru stumbled when his foot landed on top of someone else’s, sending a sharp twist of agony up his ankle which was promptly ignored. 

“Makki!” he yelled as Mattsun stumbled backwards, trying to get out of his captain’s way. Ah, so it had been Matsukawa. 

Hanamaki leapt up and spiked the ball, and they all cheered again as it hit the court on the other side. Oikawa grunted and stumbled a bit, but soon straightened up and gave a strained bellow as well.

23 ー 19, Aoba Johsai. 

“Hey, Idiotkawa.” 

A startled yelp left him as Iwaizumi was suddenly beside him, eyes fixed on his ankle. “We can do this, if you just hurt yourself you should step out.” His tone was flat - no room for argument. 

Was that going to stop Tooru from arguing?

No. 

No it wasn't. 

He waved his hand and gave a little laugh, palm finding his friend’s back and hitting against it playfully. “Oh, Iwa-chan is so worried about me! I'm fine, my dear friend! You know me, I’d never strain myself in a game!” He ignored Iwaizumi’s disbelieving stare and made his way back to his position, unable to fully hide the limp. So instead he blended it into a sassy walk, grinning to cover the expression of pain on his face. 

Tooru was up to serve next. 

He spun the ball lightly in his hands and then dribbled a couple of times, feeling the brush of it against his flesh. This would lock them in. Now, if only he could get two service aces…

He locked eyes with the other team’s libero and then tossed the ball in the air, running forward a few paces and then leaping up. As soon as he left the air, a terrible pain ran through his ankle, palm sloppily connecting with the ball. It barely grazed the net before falling on the other side, and he smirked when he heard the collective groan from the other side. 

24 ー 19, Aoba Johsai. 

Tooru straightened up and stared down at his ankle, noting the fiery pain that twisted up and down his achilles' tendon and calf. Fuck.

One more point. That’s all he nodded to score. One point. 

A smile flickered across his face as he received the ball from Kunimi’s smooth toss, pointedly ignoring Iwaizumi’s flat stare. “One point!” he called, dribbling it a couple of times before he tossed it in the air.

Oooooolé!

It slammed against his palm and flew to the other side, abruptly swerving and hitting the floor. Cheers broke out, and he landed.

Instead of a smooth landing, his entire leg crumbled and his knee slammed against the ground, his entire weight following it. A cry of pain left him and Iwaizumi was the first one at his side. “Oikawa!”

Tooru felt tears sting his eyes and he curled up, cradling his leg and trying to relieve the agonizing pressure building throughout the entire thing. “Fuck! Fuck! Iwa-chan!” he wailed, feeling multiple pairs of hands on his legs. A shriek tore from his throat, trying his best to find his friend through the haze of pain. A rough hand tightened around his own, and he knew it was Iwaizumi.

“Back up, back up. I’ll bring him over to the bench.”

Iwa-chan’s voice was always so calming, he thought, feeling the warmth of tears spilling down his face and salt filling his mouth. 

Strong arms slid beneath his knees and then under his back, smoothly picking him up. By the scent that invaded his nose, it was definitely Iwaizumi, and so he quietly pressed his face into the other’s shirt with a soft mumble of, “you're sweaty, Iwa-chan.”

He didn't miss the strangled chuckle that his best friend let out, the sound alone almost enough to numb the pain and make his worries fade. 

It was over too soon, sliding down against the cold surface of the gym floor. Iwaizumi held him up, arms around his shoulders. The cold that invaded the fire blazing through his ankle nearly made him screech and kick out, until he realized it was just Kindaichi icing the swollen area. 

Makki was soon there, sitting down and resting an ice pack on his knee. Mattsun wasn't far behind and he almost groaned, wishing the painful haze would return rather than listen to these idiots. 

“Good job, captain,” Makki hummed.

“Yeah, you really did a number here,” added Mattsun, gesturing to the swollen ankle. Tooru gave a small hiss when he poked it, about to slap the brunet over the head.

“You should've said something!” It was Makki’s turn again, his boyfriend soon following once more. 

“Yeah, we could've won that without your amazing serves, cap’n!” 

“Oh, be quiet!” Oikawa finally reached out to hit them but they dodged out of his way with a playful smirk. Iwaizumi slowly let go of Tooru and then grabbed the two idiots, tossing them away and then settling back beside his captain. Oikawa interrupted before his ace could speak.

“I know, you don’t need to say-” a hand cuffing the back of his head cut him off, forcing it forward and making him whine. “Ow!”

“I told you to sit out, dumbass!” Iwaizumi snapped, shaking his head and glaring readily.  
“Listen to me next time, you moron!”

Oikawa dipped his head and pouted, knowing that Iwaizumi was right this time. But only this time. His silence seemed to satisfy the man, but merely for a moment. 

“But we won, Iwa-chan…!”

“I know. But you're still an idiot.” Iwaizumi sighed and tugged Oikawa's head to rest against his chest lightly in a sort of awkward man-hug that only Iwaizumi would come up with. Tooru just laughed and shifted forward (ignoring the pain and Kindaichi’s soft whine of protest) and fully hugged him, having none of that coward bullshit.

“Get off me, Stupidkawa!” Iwaizumi snapped, but Oikawa just gripped on tighter, before snickering.

“Thank you for carrying me all this way, Iwa-chan! With your big, strong, brute arms… what would you do without me? You're the brawn, I’m the brains! I bet it’s just your instinct to save me, huh?”

He burst out laughing as he was bonked on the head.

“Ow! Iwa-chan, your fingers are hurting me! Stop! Aah!” Oikawa squirmed and whined, Iwaizumi nearly dropping him. They were both sweaty and tired but there was no way in hell Iwaizumi would let him walk home. There had been plenty of argument and eventually a threat of baby pictures being leaked to the team, so eventually the setter had given in and allowed himself to be picked up.

It wasn't nearly as fun when the other’s fingers were digging into his thigh in an attempt to convey annoyance, just adding to the dull ache of his leg. Iwaizumi ignored him, but luckily lightened his grip. 

It wasn't long before they were at Oikawa’s door, Tooru being prepared to stand. Iwaizumi, instead, got his keys out of the Tooru’s shorts (completely disregarding his squeak of “pervert!”) and struggled to unlock the door, eventually getting it and pushing it open.

“Iwa-chan, I know people want to touch my gorgeous body, but I’m afraid I’m too far into my own bubble of pain to give you any service!” Tooru smiled playfully, being met with no response. His brows furrowed in irritation. “Iwa-chan. Put me down. I can walk and take care of myself.”

Finally, Iwaizumi spoke, “shut up.”

Not the response Tooru had been looking for, but it was very… Iwa-chan. Good! He wasn't an alien! 

He grunted as he was set on his bed, the mattress squishing beneath him. “Iwa-chan, really! I’m fine! I can take care of myself from here!” he grunted in frustration.

Hajime rummaged in his drawers without reply, pulling out an outfit and then tossing it on the bed. “I'm going to help you take a shower, Dumbkawa.”

The statement was met with squeaks and splutters. “What?! A shower?! I can take a shower by myself! I don't need you to - to do that!” Tooru grunted as Iwaizumi came over and sat beside him. “Really, Iwa-chan! I'd expect more from my best friend! This is something I’d think a fangirl would ask for!” 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Tooru.” That got Oikawa’s attention. “You're gross and sweaty and I’m assuming you won’t be able to walk for a while. We’ve seen each other naked before, idiot, so we may as well just do it now. Or else you'll be stuck in your own filth for at least a week.” He paused, before adding, “I’ll stay over if you take a shower.”

“I can take one by myself,” Oikawa snapped, playing with his hands. Sure, they'd seen each other naked before, but that was before Tooru realized he had a tiny crush on his best friend. His face already flamed up enough in the locker rooms, tracing Iwaizumi’s muscles, his strong back, well-defined ass. He shook his head before his mind could wander further. “I have one of those cool shower benches from the last time I injured my knee, so hah! I’ll be fine!”

Iwaizumi squinted at him, seeming to struggle for a moment. 

“Okay, whatever, fine.”

Oikawa huffed and nodded. “But I will need help getting in there, so if you insist upon assisting then c’mon.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and got up, roughly sliding his arms around Tooru’s shoulders and ignoring his bleat of complaint. He grabbed the clothes and shoved them into the invalid’s arms, making his way steadily into the bathroom. He leaned Tooru against the counter and then got the stool out when the location was revealed, setting it in the shower and then turning the water to a decent temperature. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa said quietly. Iwaizumi nodded at him and then shoved him out, slowly peeling his sweaty jersey off. He eventually wriggled out of his shorts after various sounds of pain, discarding them beside the clean ones on the floor.

At the pace of a snail he eventually got himself into the shower, closing the door and then settling on the stool. The entirely too cold water - what was Iwa-chan even thinking?! - hit his chest and he inhaled sharply, leaning forward and turning the temperature up. He sighed and then dipped his head under, feeling his hair plaster against the sides of his head and the water cascade down and join in the middle to drip onto the floor. The warm temperature was bothering him on his leg but it relaxed the rest of his body.

Tooru decided to stop fucking around and actually washed himself, shutting the water off and then standing up. He limped out of the shower and then got his towel from where it was hanging on the wall, wrapping it around himself. The rough fabric against his delicate skin made him whine, rubbing his face against the towel with a soft whimper. In his moment of not paying attention, he had slid onto the ground and he just knew he wouldn't be able to get up.

Was Iwa-chan still here? He didn't know.

“Hajime?” 

Tooru’s call was met almost immediately by the door being pushed open and Iwaizumi poking his head through. “What?”

Struggling to cover himself up all the way, he tossed the other man a glare. “Can you help me up? I accidentally… fell? I think?” 

“Memory problems? Did you hid your head, dumbass?”

“No! Shut up, I just need help getting up!” Tooru snapped back, growing defensive. Iwaizumi snorted and then hoisted him up, suddenly tugging Tooru’s towel off him. Oikawa shrieked and tried to cover himself but Hajime just grabbed his clothes and helped him put them on.

Tooru’s face was flushed with red, ears absolutely on fire. He tossed his head but reluctantly allowed his friend to help him, trying to push down any complaints and shame. This was embarrassing but it was necessary; his leg was throbbing so bad that tears were stinging his eyes.

He sighed and wiped at them, before soft sobs began to leave his lips. Fully dressed, Tooru slumped over and hid his snotty face, tears spilling down. After a moment, warm hands slid over his and pulled them away, fingers locking. He looked up to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes, feeling a small spark of love deep within his chest. He felt so much better just by touching him, just by seeing him, but that didn't change anything physically. 

“It hurts, Iwa-chan,” he whispered tearfully.

“...I know, Tooru,” Iwaizumi responded, voice soft. He leaned forward and barely pressed his lips against his best friend’s forehead, and that didn't help his crying. After a moment more he felt strong arms scoop under him, and he buried his face into a chest that no longer smelled of sweat, only of Iwaizumi. He must've taken a shower in Tooru's other bathroom. 

He was carried to the bed and laid there, the sheets soon being folded over him. Immediate warmth surrounded him, and his eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the soft shuffle of Iwaizumi moving around. Eventually he felt a weight beside him slip into bed and then cold flood his injured leg. Tooru sniffled and wiped away his tears, the ice baggy soothing his swollen ankle and knee. Thank God for Hajime. 

He turned on his side to hold the bag in place better, squeaking when a sudden warmth pressed against his back. A tanned arm slid around his waist and his heart sped up, feeling the soft push of a nose on the back of his neck. It tickled a little bit and he smiled, curling up so that Iwaizumi could spoon him a little bit better. 

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan,” he hummed pleasantly, eyelids closing. Maybe he’d force hisbest friend to make pancakes in the morning…

“Mm.” Was the only response Tooru received, and he smiled before sleep rose to claim him.


End file.
